Particulas de interlingua in polonese
Supermemo texto in Q&A formato Q: a A: do, w kierunku; przy, w; al = a+le Q: ab A: od, z Q: alias A: alias; kiedy indziej Q: alibi A: rzecz. alibi, wymówka Q: alicubi A: gdzieś Q: alicun A: kilka, kilku; niektóre, niektórzy Q: alicuno A: ktoś; niektóry Q: aliquando A: kiedyś, w tym czy innym czasie; czasem Q: aliquanto A: ileś, do pewnego poziomu Q: alique A: coś Q: alora A: wtedy, wówczas; więc, w takim przypadku, wobec tego Q: alto A: rzecz. góra (górna część) Q: ambe A: oba (obie, obaj, oboje) Q: an A: czy Q: ancora A: rzecz. kotwica; przysł. jeszcze, wciąż, nadal, w dalszym ciągu Q: anque A: również, także Q: ante A: przed, z przodu; poprzednio Q: ante-heri A: przedwczoraj Q: a pena A: zaledwie, ledwo, dopiero co Q: apud A: przy, u, nad Q: assatis A: dość, dosyć, wystarczająco, całkiem Q: assi A: tak, równie; tak więc, zatem Q: avante A: przysł. naprzód, do przodu; z przodu, na przedzie; (2). naprzód, uprzednio, wcześniej Q: basso A: rzecz. dół; bas Q: bastante A: dość, dosyć, wystarczająco Q: ben que A: chociaż, aczkolwiek Q: bis A: bis; dwa razy, dwukrotnie Q: cata A: każdy Q: causa A: rzecz. (1). powód, przyczyna; (2). sprawa, przypadek Q: certo A: przysł. na pewno, z pewnościa Q: circa A: wokół; około, circa Q: como A: jak; jako Q: comocunque A: jakkolwiek, jak bądź; chociaż, jakkolwiek Q: con A: z (razem) Q: concernente A: odnośnie, jeśli chodzi o, dotyczący Q: contra A: wbrew, przeciw; naprzeciwko, z przeciwnej strony; przeciwnie, w przeciwieństwie; rzecz. Fencing counter Q: cuje A: którego, których, czyjego, czyich Q: de A: czyjś, czegoś, o Q: deman A: jutro Q: depost A: od tego czasu, następnie, potem, później Q: desde A: od Q: dum A: podczas, gdy Q: dunque A: zatem Q: durante A: podczas Q: e A: i Q: ecce A: oto Q: ergo A: więc Q: esque A: czy Q: et cetera, etc. A: i tak dalej Q: etiam A: też, także, również Q: ex A: z; były Q: excepte A: za wyjątkiem Q: extra A: oprócz, poza, prócz, za wyjątkiem; poza, na zewnątrz Q: foras A: poza; na zewnątrz; na dworze Q: forsan A: może, być może Q: gratis A: przysł. gratis, za darmo Q: haber A: czas. mieć; rzecz. własność, dobytek, posiadłość, mienie Q: heri A: wczoraj Q: hic A: tu, tutaj Q: hodie A: dzisiaj, dziś Q: ibi A: tam Q: ibidem A: ibidem, tamże, w tym samym miejscu Q: idem A: ten sam, to samo, tenże Q: igitur A: przeto, dlatego, zatem, skutkiem tego Q: il A: ten, to Q: illa A: ona Q: illac A: tam Q: ille A: tamten, ów; on Q: illes A: oni Q: illo A: to, ono Q: in A: w Q: infra A: poniżej, pod; u dołu, pod spodem Q: insimul A: razem, wspólnie; zbiór (mat.) Q: inter A: między Q: interim A: tymczasem, w międzyczasie Q: intertanto A: w międzyczasie Q: intra A: wewnątrz; do wewnątrz Q: intro A: do środka, do wewnątrz Q: io A: ja Q: ipse A: sam (we własnej osobie) Q: iste A: ten, to, ci Q: ita A: tak, w ten sposób, tak właśnie Q: jam A: już; od razu, bezzwłocznie, już; przed chwilą, dopiero co Q: jammais A: kiedykolwiek, kiedyś; nigdy (w zd. przecz.) Q: justo A: właśnie, dopiero co, przed chwilą; tylko Q: juxta A: obok, blisko, w pobliżu, przy Q: la A: ją Q: le A: rodzajnik określony; jego, go Q: les A: im Q: lo A: to Q: loco A: rzecz. miejsce Q: longe A: przym. długi; daleko, z dala Q: lontan A: przym. daleki, odległy Q: lor A: ich Q: lore A: ich Q: ma A: ale Q: malgrado A: mimo Q: maniera A: rzecz. maniera, sposób, tryb Q: me A: mnie Q: melio A: lepiej Q: melior A: przym. lepszy Q: mesme A: sam (osobiście) Q: mesmo A: nawet Q: mi A: mój Q: mie A: mój Q: minus A: mniej; minus Q: multo A: bardzo Q: nam A: bo, gdyż Q: nemo A: nikt Q: ni A: ani Q: nihil A: nic Q: nil A: nic Q: nimie A: zbyt wiele, zbyt liczni, zbyt dużo Q: nimis A: za, zbyt, za dużo, zanadto Q: no A: nie Q: non A: nie Q: nondum A: jeszcze nie Q: nonne A: nieprawdaż Q: nonobstante A: chociaż; mimo to Q: nos A: my Q: nostre A: nasz Q: nulle A: przym. zerowy; żaden Q: nullemente A: przysł. w żaden sposób, nijak, w żadnym razie Q: nunc A: teraz Q: nunquam A: nigdy Q: o A: albo, lub Q: olim A: przysł. ongiś, kiedyś, pewnego razu Q: omne A: każdy, wszystek, wszelki Q: on A: zaimek nieosobowy Q: ora A: przysł. teraz Q: parte A: rzecz. (1). część; udział; rata; (2). strona; (3). partia, rola (muz., teatr) Q: passato A: temu (np. rok temu); przeszłość; czas przeszły Q: pauc A: niewiele, mało, nieco Q: pauco A: mało, niewiele, nieco Q: per A: przy pomocy, przez Q: perque A: spójn. dlaczego; ponieważ, gdyż Q: plus A: plus; więcej; bardziej Q: pois A: potem, później, następnie, od tego czasu Q: post A: potem; za; po Q: postea A: potem; za; po Q: postquam A: skoro tylko, jak tylko, po tym jak Q: potius A: raczej; chętniej; ściślej mówiąc Q: presso A: blisko, obok; przy, obok, u Q: presto A: przysł. szybko; rzecz. pożyczka Q: preter A: wzdłuż, obok, mimo Q: pridem A: dawno temu Q: pro A: dla; aby Q: proque A: spójn. dlaczego; ponieważ, gdyż Q: qual A: jaki; który Q: qualcunque A: jakikolwiek Q: quando A: kiedy, gdy Q: quandocunque A: kiedykolwiek, kiedy bądź Q: quante A: ile Q: quanto A: ile, jak bardzo, w jakim stopniu; tak jak, tak dalece, do tego stopnia Q: quare A: dlatego też, z tej to przyczyny Q: quasi A: niemal, prawie; w pewnym sensie, niejako, niby, jakby, quasi- Q: que A: co;cóż; niż (spójnik) Q: qui A: kto Q: quicunque A: ktokolwiek Q: quia A: ponieważ Q: quo A: dokąd Q: re A: o, na temat Q: retro A: z tyłu, w tyle; do tyłu, wstecz; temu (czas) Q: salvo A: prócz, oprócz, poza Q: satis A: dość, wystarczająco, całkiem, wcale Q: se A: się, sobie Q: secundo A: stosownie do, według Q: sed A: lecz Q: semper A: zawsze; ciągle, stale Q: si A: tak; jeśli Q: sia A: bądź (tr.rozkaz. od esser); aby był, aby było Q: sin A: bez Q: sol A: przym. samotny, sam; wyłączny, jedyny; rzecz. słońce Q: solo A: rzecz. podłoga; ziemia, gleba; przysł. dopiero, tylko Q: su A: jej, jego Q: sub A: pod Q: subinde A: tuż obok, zaraz za; dość często; od czasu do czasu Q: subito A: nieoczekiwanie, nagle, niespodziewanie Q: subtus A: poniżej, u dołu, na dole, w dole Q: sue A: jego, jej Q: super A: na górze, na szczycie, na wierzchu, u góry; na, nad; o, na temat Q: supra A: na górze, na szczycie, na wierzchu, u góry; na, nad Q: sur A: na Q: tal A: taki Q: talmente A: przysł. tak, w ten sposób Q: tamen A: jednak Q: tante A: tyle Q: tanto A: tak, tak bardzo; w ten sposób Q: tarde A: przym. późny; późno Q: te A: ciebie, cię Q: tosto A: wkrótce, niedługo Q: tote A: 1. wszystko; 2. wszyscy, każdy Q: totevia A: wszelako, jednak, tym niemniej Q: toto A: całkowicie, dość; wszystko Q: trans A: przez, poprzez Q: troppo A: za, zbyt, zanadto Q: tu A: twój Q: tue A: twój Q: tunc A: wtedy, wówczas; więc, w takim razie Q: ubi A: dokąd; gdzie; gdy, kiedy Q: ubicunque A: gdziekolwiek Q: ubique A: wszędzie; gdziekolwiek; nigdzie (zd. przecz.) Q: ultra A: po drugiej stronie; poza, oprócz Q: un A: jeden; pewien, jakiś Q: uno A: jeden Q: unquam A: kiedyś, czasem Q: usquam A: gdzieś; nigdzie (zd. przecz.) Q: usque A: do, aż do Q: verso A: rzecz. wiersz; odwrotna (lewa) strona karty Q: via A: rzecz. droga, trasa; z dala Q: vice A: rzecz. raz Q: viste A: zważywszy Q: voluntarie A: przym. dobrowolny, umyślny, rozmyślny Q: vos A: wy Q: vostre A: wasz, wasze Q: ya A: wszak